Just A Kiss
by asuka-2004
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru wants to know what a kiss is? and what will Kagome do when he wants to be shown? R


**Just A Kiss**

Ordinary... that was the only way she could describe this day; ordinary. It was an ordinary day for Kagome as she trekked across feudal Japan with her little group of friends, it was an ordinary day when Miroku groped Sango and ended up unconscious for the next hour, it was ordinary that Inuyasha was grumbling over the smallest things and it was an ordinary day when they would run across Sesshomaru… wait; Sesshomaru? Little did Kagome know this would be no ordinary day.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?!" Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"Your idiocy goes without saying half-breed, my sire and hahaue were mated before I was conceived; unlike you." Sesshomaru smirked at the intentional barb.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" Inuyasha yelled running at his brother.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled with wide eyes; now was not the time for fighting amongst themselves.

While Kagome tried to calm down the increasingly agitated Hanyou in his crater, Miroku took it upon himself to speak to the Tai-Youkai.

"Good day Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe this visit?" Miroku asked politely.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the human before huffing softly and turning his attention elsewhere, making the monk sweat drop and turn to Sango.

"He could at least have answered… arrogant Youkai!" Sango whispered harshly to Miroku earning a harsh glare from said Youkai; she shut her mouth with an audible click.

Looking up from the crater and her best friend Kagome looked at the Tai-Youkai, "I don't mean to sound rude Lord Sesshomaru… but do you need something?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl for a moment before giving an almost invisible shrug and looked away, "This Sesshomaru has come to offer his services in the destruction of the vile hanyou filth that is a danger to this land." He stated emotionlessly.

"You… you came to help us?" Kagome whispered with wide eyes staring at the youkai before her.

"Is your hearing as limited as the cloth on your back?" Sesshomaru stated with a slight smirk at her indignant rage.

"Regardless of what you came here to do _Lord _Sesshomaru," she began; the only emotion in her words was her emphasis on lord, which made said lord turn to face her with slightly narrowed eyes, "You have no right to insult people who have done you no wrong, and have done nothing to deserve the harshness of your words." She stated turning back to her now still friend.

"Hn.." Sesshomaru looked at the group one by one, "Have done me no wrong? Was it not your little band of _friends_ that has attempted; not matter how trivial the attempt, to take this Sesshomaru's life?" He asked with a raised brow staring straight at the young priestess.

Kagome looked up at the young demon lord once more, "Who was the person who instigated those battles? If we have ever tried to kill you as you claim; it has barely been in self defense against your attempts on our lives. So essentially lord Sesshomaru we have done no wrong due to the fact that it was you who tried to take a life; our life and we merely did what was needed to survive." Kagome said staring straight at the demon lord unwaveringly.

"Interesting priestess, tell me; why is it that you believe that I care one way or the other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because," Kagome said with a small smile, "you have more honor than that." She said simply, earning a growl from the Tai-Youkai.

Sensing the youkai expanding immensely; Miroku desperately tried to find a way to distract the group from their current path that would only end in blood shed. Looking over at his beloved Sango he silently thanked every kami he knew that she was distracted by the scene in front of them.

Sango bristled suddenly and turned to see a grinning monk and a hand on her rear, "HENTAI!!" she screamed and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground with a thunk, officially gaining the attention of the entire camp.

"You don't learn do ya monk." Inuyasha huffed dusting himself off; now free from the spell.

"What can I say; I can't resist Sango's lovely behind." Miroku stated grinning; while Kagome sighed, she foresaw another fight breaking out between her friends.

It had been over fifteen minutes and they were still at it; Kagome's brow began to twitch.

"I would NEVER want to be with a perverted monk who asks every female he sees to bare his child!" Sango yelled and Kagome snapped.

"Come off is Sango! Enough already!" she snapped, earning wide eyes from most of the camps residence.

"We ALL know you both love each other so why the HELL are you two still dancing around it! Get over it and kiss already!" Kagome yelled at the pair, who sat staring at her wide eyed; a vibrant pink tinting their cheeks. Kagome sighed, shoulders slumped and lent back against a tree as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What is this….kiss?" Sesshomaru asked curiously earning a wide eyed stare from Kagome.

"Well… umm… it's kind of like…" she stuttered incoherently.

"Get on with it woman! You will explain to this Sesshomaru what a… kiss, is" he stated with narrowed eyes.

"Ok… well a kiss is what two people do when they like each other a lot… they…" Kagome blushed a furious scarlet, earning a curious glance from the youkai interrogating her.

"What seems to be the problem miko?" Sesshomaru asked beginning to get agitated at her reluctance to divulge what this… kiss was.

"It's embarrassing to talk about ok!" she snapped glaring at Sesshomaru; but with a blush running across her nose and down her neck it was lost.

"If it is embarrassing to speak of, then demonstrate." Sesshomaru ordered, earning a indignant squeak from Kagome; and causing Inuyasha to choke on air.

"With who!?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Who else? This Sesshomaru of course; how is one to know what it is if one does not experience it for themselves?" he inquired.

"YOU!" she shrieked, pressing herself further back into the tree.

"I do not see what the problem is woman; now show me or die." He hissed glaring at her.

Kagome blanched, now she really didn't have a choice, "Ok… but two things first." She bargained.

Sesshomaru merely stared at her, "continue." he prompted.

"ok 1; you have to do EXACTLY as I tell you to do," she fidgeted as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look! Do you want to know or not?!" she snapped, damn it she was uncomfortable enough as it was without him glaring at her; a soft 'hn' was her reply.

"ok 2; and this is the biggy, you can NOT kill me; no matter WHAT I do!" she emphasized this tremendously.

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a few minutes before he spoke, "That is acceptable; no harm shall come to you over this deed from this Sesshomaru." He stated, making some of Kagome's wariness fade away.

"Ok…" Kagome took a deep breath, "I need you to go stand by that small bolder over there." She instructed; Sesshomaru gave her a wary look but complied.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU KISS THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not like I have a choice Inuyasha," she hissed glaring at the hanyou.

"There is always a choice! Let me kill the bastard!" he growled.

Kagome sighed, "Miroku.. would you be so kind please… I really don't want any blood shed." Nodding in understanding, Miroku chanted and a sutra flew towards Inuyasha at great speed and as soon as it touched him, froze him in place.

"As soon as I'm free you're dead monk!" he growled out in promise.

Satisfied that was under control she turned back to Sesshomaru and walked up to him and stood on the small bolder.

"Ok, now close your eyes." Kagome said; her blush back full force.

"What is the purpose for my closing my eyes?" Sesshomaru asked in bewilderment.

"Please… just do it!" Kagome begged.

"As you wish." He said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"ok… now please don't kill me." Kagome pleaded as she quickly lent forward and pecked him on the lips; making his eyes shoot open in surprise.

Sango saw Inuyasha was growling from his spot glaring daggers at his brother and a wicked idea popped into her head.

"Kagome… I don't know who you are trying to fool; but from what you have told me, that was NOT a kiss." Sango said, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru growled, "Sango!" she hissed turning to glare her friend, only to be stopped and spun around to face Sesshomaru once more.

"Do not toy with this Sesshomaru!" he growled, "I have asked you to demonstrate what this kiss is and you assault my person?" He hissed, digging his claws into her skin.

"I did what you asked me to!" she stated, glaring at him.

"The demon slayer just said that was not a kiss!" he growled through clenched jaws.

"It was! Just one type of kiss!" she yelled in explanation.

"This Sesshomaru asked for the type of kiss the slayer is talking about!" he bellowed.

"FINE!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the front of his haori and pulled him down; smashing her lips against his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened to impossible size at what she was doing and he almost jumped in surprise when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip; eliciting a quick intake of breath from shock. This gave the young miko the opening she needed and she thrust her tongue into his mouth; unknowingly making the mighty Tai-Youkai's knees buckle, making him have to hold onto the bolder for support. Slowly coming out of his shock, Sesshomaru found the sensation of her tongue exploring his mouth to be quite pleasant and began to explore hers as well; causing the young girls eyes to snap open in surprise, he was kissing her back!

Inuyasha's growling had stopped as soon as he realized his brother was kissing her back! He stared at the pair in shock, the bastard had unknowingly pulled her closer, and Kagome had subconsciously put her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Kagome's mind swam with a warm fuzzy feeling as soon as he started kissing her back, for his first time he was a damn good kisser! Regardless of the unwillingness to part from both parties; air was unfortunately a necessary thing in life, and they broke apart breathing in the air greedily.

"That lord Sesshomaru," Kagome breathlessly stated, "Is the kiss you were after." And with that Kagome shakily unwound herself from the still stunned demon and jumped off the bolder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What was what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, gaining control over her raging emotions.

"THAT!" he yelled, "THAT BASTARD KISSED YOU BACK!" he bellowed; trying as hard as he could to break free from his bonds.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up over; I mean after all," she stated turning to look at him. "Wasn't it you who had once told me, 'it's just a kiss'?" she asked with a raised brown; earning a silent, shocked stare from her hanyou friend.

"That's what I thought," she stated with a chuckle as she let the camp area for some fresh air, only to collapse as soon as she was out of sight, she lent back against a tree and clutched at her chest; trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Wow," Kagome whispered, "That was amazing." Unknown to her Sesshomaru was having similar thoughts of his own.

'This little alliance might not be such a bad thing after all,' he silently thought to himself as he licked his lips; she tasted of rain and honey, "not at all," he whispered quietly to himself as he stared at the space in the woods she had left.

yey! This one shot I had running around in my head last night before I went to bed, now…. I may stay a one shot or I may develop it; AFTER I have finished my current story. Anyways I hope you all like it and let me know if you want this to be turned into a series.


End file.
